doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Versiones de Doom y Doom II
Desde el año 1993 hasta 1995, varias versiones de Doom y Doom II fueron liberadas por id Software para hacer frente a los errores y a los aportes de los jugadores y aficionados. Además algunas versiones tempranas fueron preservadas por los probadores, que finalmente hicieron su camino a los archivos públicos. A continuación resumimos las principales diferencias de cada versión conocida de los juegos, ya que se han realizado cambios. Las diferencias de recusos ejecutable e IWAD se indican, así como lo que se modificaron los niveles, si los hubiere. Para más detalles sobre lo que fue cambiado en cada nivel, consulte el artículo sobre ese nivel. v0.2 * Compilado 04 de febrero 1993 * Un nivel plano con paredes con textura asignada no ortogonales y monstruos inactivos * Interfaz de estado no interactivo como un interior de casco * Comandos para modificar algunas propiedades de nivel v0.4 * Compilado 02 de abril 1993 * Varios niveles reconocibles en una etapa temprana del diseño * Ascensores que no funcionan * El arma del jugador puede ser despedida v0.5 * Compilado 22 de mayo 1993 * Más niveles están presentes, incluyendo una versión de MAP10: Refueling Base * Las plataformas se mueven y las puertas se pueden abrir * El jugador se ve perjudicado por los suelos dañinos y puede morir * Varios objetos están presentes y pueden ser recogidos * Los kits de salud sanarán al jugador, pero usa gráficos de Wolfenstein 3D * Clips dan munición * Llaves y objetos de bonus (puntos de scoring) también están presentes * Los monstruos inactivos desaparecen cuando se les dispara * El jugador tiene una bayoneta para fusil en los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo Versión de prensa beta * Compilado 04 de octubre 1993 * Funcionalmente es bastante cercano a la versión comercial * Incluye tres niveles * El Rifle de plasma dispara rojo, así como disparos verdes * El BFG9000 dispara muchos disparos de plasma en un campo amplio en frente del jugador v1.0 * Fecha de lanzamiento 10 de diciembre 1993 * Versión pública inicial * Internamente numerada como v0.99 * Versión no registrada todavía * Es posible jugar el IWAD registrado 1.1 con esta versión, se debe cambiar el nombre de este WAD de "doom1.wad", también se menciona que esta es la "versión comercial" en la pantalla de inicio, en lugar de registrada v1.1 * Fecha de lanzamiento 16 de diciembre 1993. * La primera versión registrada de Doom * Primera aparición de la corrección de gamma, que es encendido o apagado * Una versión más estable del extensor de DOS (DOS/4GW) * Soporte para Sound Blaster 1.0 * Cambios textuales: :*En la pantalla de texto de Knee-Deep in the Dead "comprar" se cambió a "jugar" en la última frase :*El texto "This version is NOT SHAREWARE, do not distribute!" se añadió, que se muestra en la versión registrada :*Muchos más, incluyendo la capitalización, correcciones ortográficas y mensajes de error adicionales * Se añadió el Modo multijugador serie * Se añadieron los parámetros de la línea de comandos -send y se añadieron -receive v1.2 * Fecha de lanzamiento 17 de febrero 1994 * Reescrito el código de sonido * Soporte de modem/null-modem. Esta versión vio el código de red separado en drivers externos, que proporcionan un sistema de red modular * Soporte para PAS-16 stereo * Primera aparición del nivel de dificultad "Nightmare!" * Mouse y joystick se pueden utilizar en los menús * Modo de corrección de Gamma se amplió para incluir cinco ajustes (0-4) * Mejora de calibración del joystick * Macros de texto multijugador * Las opciones de red "-LEFT" y "-RIGHT" ya no funcionan * Cambios textuales: :*Se añade "CENTER the joystick and press button 1:", también se hicieron cambios a otros mensajes de joystick. :*''"I_StartupSound: forking sound daemon."'' de 1.1 fue cambiado a "I_StartupSound: Hope you hear a pop." :*"OpenSocket: ..", "ListenForPacket .." y algunos otros se eliminaron * D_INTROA añadido al IWAD, utilizado en lugar de D_INTRO para la reproducción de OPL Corrección de errores: * Arreglo para el bug paquete de difusión que causó disminuciones en el rendimiento en muchas redes * Se ejecuta bajo MS Windows * Implementó error Z_Malloc * IRQ 2 funciona * Ranuras SaveGame 5 y 6 funcionan * Interruptores y plataformas trabajan al recargar desde una partida guardada * El juego online ya no se bloquea cuando se utiliza una tarjeta de sonido v1.3 Hay dos variantes conocidas de esta versión: primer nivel y segundo nivel betas. Id Software declaró que estas liberaciones fueron autorizadas, posiblemente porque estos ejecutables tenían apoyo parcial para Doom II, que se estaba desarrollando en ese momento. Primer nivel Segundo nivel * Mejoras a MIDI y código de módem * Información adicional consola PAS * Se puede cargar doomr.wad (modo comercial, lo que se convertiría DOOM2.WAD) * Cambios textuales: **Se añadió "malloc() in I_InitNetwork() failed" **Se eliminó "program loaded at: 0x%p" **Se añadió "Game mode indeterminate" y se eliminó "Adding external file %s." **Se añadió "registered version." **En el modo comercial se añadió "Do not distribute!" * El parámetro -wart fue cambiado para dar soporte a la carga de archivos MAP**, también ubicados en m:/cdata/ (incluyendo archivos E*M*) * Se añadieron los parámetros de línea de comando -regdev y -comdev (1) :* -regdev carga estos archivos: C:/localid/doom.wad, M:/data/texture1.lmp, M:/data/texture2.lmp, M:/data/pnames.lmp y C:/localid/default.cfg :* -comdev carga estos archivos: C:/localid/doomr.wad, M:/cdata/texture1.lmp y M:/cdata/pnames.lmp :(1) Se entiende que estos parámetros se utilizaron para ayudar en el desarrollo de Doom y Doom II en un ejecutable único, "regdev" habría significado "modo registrado desarrollo" y la "com" en "CpD" habría significado "comercial" v1.4 * Publicado el 28 de junio 1994. * Apoyo a 14.4 y 28.8K módems. * Mejora de soporte para modem/null-modem. * Versión mejorada de configuración : :*Lista de números de teléfono. :*Base de datos de secuencias de control del módem. :*Adición de una clave de nivel de urdimbre (F1). :*Permite seleccionar hasta 8 canales de sonido. * La adición de Deathmatch 2.0 (modo altdeath). * Primera inclusión de Doom FAQ. * Demos multijugador se pueden grabar. * Demos grabados ya no terminan cuando el jugador muere o al final de un nivel. La tecla 'Q' se debe presionar para poner fin a una demo. * La adición del argumento de la línea de comandos -maxdemo. * Adición del modo multijugador "espía" (tecla F12). * Archivos PWAD ya no se pueden utilizar con la versión shareware. * Los mapas pueden ser recargadas mediante el código de trucos IDCLEV cuando se hace edición del mapa en una LAN *Archivo de respuesta de apoyo. * Soporte AWE32. * El huevo de Pascua de la esvástica en E1M4: Command Control fue removido. * No más tono de sonido. Corrección de errores: *Los proyectiles ya no desencadenan linedefs . *Más de dos personas pueden jugar a través de una red sin accidentes. *Problema de sonido arreglado. *Arreglo para un error con el mouse PS / 2. *Corrección de errores en partida guardada, donde el jugador guarda un juego debajo de una puerta, lo restaura y pulsa la tecla de uso. *Se puede seleccionar d nivel de dificultad cuando se inicia un juego modem/null-modem. *Se puede introducir '+' y '-' en el modo de chat multijugador. *Correcciones de mapa de errores. v1.5 * Fecha de lanzamiento 08 de julio 1994 * Se reescibre el soporte de modem/null-modem (SERSETUP) * Mejora del archivo de asignación instrumento GUS * Aumenta el tamaño de búfer de partidas guardadas * Se añade soporte para MIDI, además de MUS * Multiplicación de radio Mobj en P_CheckMeleeRange * Se reemplaza hitscan de corto alcance por rango melee en A_SargAttack. Esto hizo imposible las luchas internas de monstruos Corrección de errores: * En pantalla de ayuda se menciona la función de corrección de gamma * Bug con el archivo de respuesta fija * Bug cuando se utiliza una velocidad de transmisión superior a 38.400 bps en juegos null-modem/modem fijo * Corregido un fallo en Deathmatch donde elementos reaparecieron, pero no pudo ser recogido v1.6 La versión registrada 1.6 parece ser "semi-oficial", el parche fue creado por Eric Yick Leung y se distribuye en torno a diversos grupos de noticias, el archivo IWAD ha cambiado desde la versión 1.2 y no se informa modificado por el ejecutable del juego. *Publicado el 3 de agosto de 1994 *ENDOOM ha cambiado, un texto ha sido añadida por Eric, que se hace llamar un "DOOM-DIOS" y John Romero un "pollo", una referencia de lo anterior también aparece en un subproceso de grupo de noticias *Todos los demos son diferentes, pero son recreaciones de demostraciones anteriores. DEMO1 es casi la misma, DEMO2 es una demostración cooperativa, posiblemente de Leung y Romero jugando y DEMO3 es otra recreación, que se desincroniza hacia el final v1.666 * Fecha de lanzamiento 01 de septiembre 1994 * Adición de la opción de línea de comandos -timer * Doom FAQ actualizado a la versión 5.8 * Las Almas perdidas ya no cuentan como monstruos (para dar cabida al Dolor elemental de Doom II) v1.7 * Fecha de lanzamiento 11 de octubre 1994 * Varios cambios IWAD * DeathManager! no se incluyó en esta versión. * El archivo README.EXE se vuelve a añadir * Sin archivo README.TXT v1.7a * Fecha de lanzamiento 08 de noviembre 1994 * Varios errores de diseño de nivel(HOM, ver a través de paredes, etc) * Cambios en el código de sonido * Reaparición de DeathManager! versión 1.1 * El lump ENDOOM tenía un cambio de número de teléfono v1.8 * Fecha de lanzamiento 23 de enero 1995 * Doom FAQ actualizado a la versión 1.666 v1.9 * Fecha de lanzamiento 01 de febrero 1995 * Ver Ultimate Doom Un video recopilatorio En este vídeo, se puede ver las versiones alfa de DOOM, provistos por el diseñador jefe John Romero como interés histórico. Estas versiones alfa no tienen ningún sonido en absoluto. *Las primeras versiones Alpha Categoría:Informacion basica Categoría:Doom I Categoría:Doom II